


Letter Given

by FrostyLee



Series: Tristhad Holidays 2016 [6]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Holiday Card, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Surprise card for Tristan.





	

Tristan blinked at what was in front of him. An envelope with a card inside was shoved at him several minutes ago from Gawain. "This ended up with me by mistake." It spilled out of his mouth before walking away. 'My Beautiful Bird' on the item. Not many people dared to call him bird let alone beautiful. Dark eyes roved over everyone in the room to maybe get a hint to who it could be from.

Dagonet and Galahad were playing with Bors children. Dagonet a jungle gym for some and the others were all piled on Galahad, who acted defeated and dead at the bottom of their pile. When some of the children got worried they hurt him he sprung up and chased one around.

Arthur and Lancelot were laughing at something Bors said. Neither paying attention to Guinevere, who was speaking softly to Vanora. Both of them smiling softly at their husbands.

Gawain was getting something to drink for himself and a woman he had brought along to see if they all liked her. They found nothing wrong and gave their blessing other than Galahad, who hadn't had the chance to talk to her yet.

Galahad met his eyes as he still chased the children. Tristan's heart leapt. He knew instantly who the card was from. He carefully opened the envelope before reading the letter.

_My darling bird,_

_As of now I'm sure you know who this is from. I've loved you from afar for so long I can't help but admit it to you now. I was frightened before. Frightened so much by your rejection and hatred and disgust. But I realize now our friendship would be able to overcome this. Come what may I will love you until my dying day. Because it's better to love than never have loved at all._

_Forever your Pup,  
Galahad_

The older man rushed to Galahad and kissed him right there in front of everyone. He pulled away after a moment and cupped his face while looking into stormy eyes. "I love you too, Pup." Then he kissed the other again, filled with passionate love.

Bors yelped. "Finally. But could you two get a room?"

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
